One little snake
by shadow-binder
Summary: Sakura didn t think that she could make two friends in just one day... Guess that one little snake would prove her wrong...


**Hiya there…**

**This is a little Orochimaru and Sakura thingy…**

**Sakura will be four years old while Orochimaru will be five…**

**It will be pure friendship X3**

**Now read it… Please**

_(lineish)_

Little four year old Sakura was walking home from class, she had a big, bright, smile on her face. She had made a friend, she was named Tsunade and she was really nice. Sakura had never really had any friends before due to all of them teasing her about her forehead but today she had finally, finally gotten her first friend.

So she continued her skipping down the road, still all smiles. She had to go through the park to get home, it was one of Sakuras favorite places, none of the kids from the school really went there, they kept to the streets where it was easier to play ninja.

She continued through the park but stopped when she saw something under a rock, it was squirming, trying to get free.

Sakura frowned, she had never liked seeing small animals, or kids for that matter, hurt. She had been told that her way of helping others would get her in trouble once but she had never really understood why it would get her in trouble.

No one would hurt her when she was helping them right?

She went closer to the animal with slow steps, she didn't want to frighten it.

She saw that it was a snake, she had never really liked snakes, she always thought that they were somewhat gross, but she had thought the same of spiders before she had actually tried to hold one, so she figured that it would be the same with the snake.

She knew that the snakes could be deadly but she really wanted to help the little creature so she went closer and closer until she was right in front of it. It had stopped moving and was now watching her with wary eyes, trying to figure out if she meant harm or not.

Little Sakura smiled, hoping that it would help ease the animal. She bended down, the snake hissed at her and moved away from her, Sakura tilted her head a little to the side and reached out for the branch that was lying on top of the snake.

She moved it away slowly, trying not to harm the animal more than it had been before. When the snake was finally free, it slithered away from the branch and up her leg to settle comfortably around her neck.

Its tongue flicked out and brushed Sakuras skin witch caused the little girl to giggle, she was immensely ticklish and was so happy that her bullies didn't know that little fact about her.

She decided to take it with her home and take it to the hokage later to see if he knew whose snake it was. She just wondered if her mom would throw a tantrum, just like she did the time when she had brought a rat. She hadn't understood her mom then and still didn't understand, the rat was nice, it didn't hurt anyone.

So she went home, not skipping this time, she was afraid that she would scare the snake.

She opened the door to her home and went to the kitchen to see if her mom was there, she wasn't but there was a note for the little girl.

"We… Ha-haaaveeee goone to… A mee-ting… With the U-chi-has… Love mommy." Sakura read slowly, then she smiled and figured that she would have to make herself something to eat. She went to the shelve that she knew they kept the instant ramen in and took one down, then she boiled some water and added it to the noodles and then she waited impatiently.

As soon as it was done she took it to the table, she sat down and proceeded to gobble it down. She really wanted to find out if the snake had a family, it would be sad if it didn't.

_(lineish)_

Sakura was making her way to the tower, she was being cautious, she knew that some of the kids from her class would be out at this time and she really didn't want them to bully her right now. Especially not when she had her new friend around her neck.

Luckily for her she made her way to the hokage tower without a hassle.

She made her way to the hokages office and stood in front of it for a moment, she could hear people talking on the other side of the door. Sakura hesitated before raising her hand and knocking three times. The talking stopped and the hokage told her to enter.

She opened the door and went in, eyes on the floor the whole time, she was afraid that she might have interrupted something important. She could feel the snake move slightly around her neck before it settled down to take a small nap.

Sakura looked up to see Orochimaru in the room, he looked upset, then she looked to the hokage, he had a smile on his face which made her smile back.

"What can I help you with?" Sarutobi asked kindly. Sakura flushed and walked closer to the hokage, she had decided that showing him would be easier.

"Oh. Orochimaru, I think we have solved your problem." He said to the still upset pale boy who immediately looked much happier after hearing those words. Sarutobi motioned for the boy to come closer and pointed at Sakuras neck. Orochimaru looked to see what it was and looked startled when he realized that this little girl had found his snake.

Orochimaru gave Sakura a small smile and gently took the snake from her.

"Was that all you two wanted?" Sarutobi asked, both of them nodded and thanked him before they walked out of the room.

"Thank you for finding him." Orochimaru whispered.

"It´s okay… I like to help." Sakura said with a big grin, Orochimaru gave her a small smile and then he seemed to realize something, Sakura was afraid that he would tease her about her forehead but she didn't say anything.

"Um, uh, will you be my… Friend?" Orochimaru asked slowly, Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the side, Orochimaru wasn't looking at her at all, she figured that he was embarrassed.

"Sure I will." Sakura said happily, she didn't notice Orochimarus small blush or the smile that he had on his face, because Orochimaru still wouldn't look at her.

"Do you want to sit with me tomorrow in school then?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course I will, you wouldn't mind sitting with Tsunade too? Would you?" Sakura asked, Orochimaru shook his head no which made Sakura smile even brighter than before.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said before she ran home, waving to him while she ran.

To think that she made two friends in just one day.

Life couldn't be any better.

_(lineish)_

**It´s probably not the best but whatever…**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review X3**


End file.
